Bunny Invasion
by BeastBoyRox746
Summary: The Akatsuki get a mysterious gift. Who knew that it could cause so much trouble. [crack fic]


**I waz really tired and 1 of my friendz wouldn't shut the krap up about bunnies. When I kame home from school I just started typing up a bunch of random words. Az I did they kinda melded into a short one-shot. R&R**

It was a quiet day at the Akatsuki hideout. Kisame was watching TV, Itachi was combing his precious hair… again, and the others were doing whatever. Suddenly they was a loud knock at the door.

"Kisame, can you get that?" Itachi yelled from his room.

"You get it!" The shark yelled back.

"I'm busy!"

"Doing what?! Painting your nails again!"

"No! I'm combing-"

"I'LL GET IT!" Deidara yelled ending the two's argument.

Deidara sighed as he stomped towards the door. When he opened the door, there lying on the ground was a neatly wrapped box. "Huh?"

He picked up the package, tore the ribbon off, aaaaand… pulled out a fuzzy white bunny.

"What the hell?"

Inside the box was a small folded up piece of paper. Deidara looked at it in confusion as he picked it up. Written on it was the message…

_'Best wishes from Konaha.'_

"Retards." Deidara crumpled it up and threw it as far as he could. He looked down at the bunny he was holding and kicked it. He watched it fly and land in a bloody splat as he went back inside.

"Who was it?" Kisame asked.

"If it was the annoying salesman again I'm gonna march right out there and eat him." Zetsu was now sitting with Kisame.

"It was nothing." Deidara said.

Later that day Zetsu decided to make himself something to eat. "Hey! Do we have any people? I'm starving!" Zetsu yelled.

"Uh, no. Orochimaru hasn't gone shopping lately. Just eat Tobi." Sasori said walking out of the kitchen.

Zetsu sighed as he opened the cupboard to find something else to eat. Right when Zetsu opened the small door another bunny jumped out. Zetsu picked up the fuzz ball with a satisfied grin. "This will do." He said as he plucked the hideous thing in his mouth and a thousand more bunnies burst from the cupboard.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" A terrified Zetsu screamed as he drowned in a pool of cute, adorable… monsters! (What? You really thought I was going to say bunnies were cute.)

"Zetsu stop making such a- WHAT THE CRAP!!" Deidara stood in the doorway and watched the unbelievable sight.

Now the two assassins were swimming through the crowd to try to consult this to the leader.

The leader was in his room lying on his bed. Suddenly his door slammed open as thousands of bunnies poured through along with two grim Akatsuki members.

"What?!?!? Where did all these… these… these things come from?" The leader said jumping up on his bed.

"It was those medalling brats back in Konaha." Deidara snarled.

A terrified Kisame burst into the room. "Leader! Leader! There's a bunch of… bu-nies…" Kisame startled at the word bunnies when he saw a bunch more in the Leaders room. "AHHHHH!" Kisame screamed in confusion and fear.

"How do we get rid of them?" Zetsu asked.

"We call… a bunny exterminator." The Leader said as they could hear dramatic music in the background.

"ITACHI, TURN YOUR STEREO OFF!" The Leader yelled.

"Well sorry!"

"Wait, before we do that I have one more thing I have to do." Deidara smiled evilly.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all at Kakashi's house ready to train. Before they could start they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Naruto ran off to answer the door. Sasuke just sighed.

Naruto opened the door. "Huh?" Naruto bent down and picked up a small wrapped present with a bow on it. The spiky haired ninja smiled. "Cool." Naruto ran back inside.

Sasuke sighed again. It was starting to get to quiet. Finally Naruto burst in and slammed a box on the table where the others were.

"Wha…?" Sasuke questioned what was in the box.

"What's that Naruto?" Sakura asked the excited ninja.

"Someone left it on the door. It doesn't say who its from." Naruto replied.

"Whatever." Sasuke had lost interest a while ago.

They all just stared at the box for a while before Naruto jumped forward and started tearing at the paper. He finally stopped and stared at it.

"…?"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked Naruto.

Naruto just pulled out a… FUZZY… WHITE… BUNNY…

**Hope u lieked it. I didn't liek it that much though but still... NO FLAMERZ!!!!!**


End file.
